


A Little Less Distance Crossed With a Goat

by orphan_account



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naganohara stumbles upon Sasahara and his goat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I really hope you like this. I don't know anything about the vampire dairies. Really. I write fan fiction for anime and manga so I hope you enjoy! I highly recommend Nichijou too.

I'm Naganohara Mio. Today I went by the grocery store to pick up something for Nee-San. On my way, my heart fluttered when I saw Sasahara-Senpai. Jitters rushed down my back and a sharp pain cut through my uterus and I fell. All I could hear was clip clop, clip clop from Sasahara's goat. He rushed over to me and I sat crying from the pain.  
I heard from far away some nonsense and Sasahara's pleas.  
"Naganohara! Are you okay!?" I could hear Sasahara screaming out to me and I blurted out a 'no' and Sasahara commanded that his goat go faster. My heart was racing. He held out his hand and I took it and he pulled me up on his goat. He said,  
"Naganohara, where do you need to go?"  
"The grocery store."  
His goat gently trotted all the way there. He dropped me off and my heart went wild. It was pounding heavily I could barely breathe. The last thing he said was,  
"I hope you are alright tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> Senpai=Upperclassmen  
> Nee-San=Big Sister(Informal)


End file.
